Star Dancer's Quest
by OkaamiTaiyoukai
Summary: WEll...I'm not too good with summaries....heck this is my first fanfic so enjoy .


Hi all! I hope you enjoy this story that I'm writing. It's my first one so please try to be nice when you review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Unicorns of Balinor and that's all I have to say  
  
Star Dancer's Quest  
  
Chapter 1: Silent Night. Yeah Right.  
  
Night had fallen over a small valley deep within the moutains. Restless a young unicorn paced along side a crystal blue river. "Where are you Snow Drift?" She said quietly in a voice sweet as the autumn rain. As if on cue a huge white unicorn stepped into the clearing and let a soft nicker escape his smooth velvety muzzle. "I'm here Star Dancer. Tell me what you want and make it quick." He said rather gruffly. The young unicorn snorted "Mymy aren't we in such a lovely mood tonight." She snapped. Snow Drift snorted and pawed at the ground "Star Dancer I have no time for your games." Came his rather angry reply. Star Dancer smiled an unreadable glimmer in her eyes "Well Snow Drift I called you here because I know where to find the Light Hawk Stone." she paused for a moment ".But if your not intrested I'll understand." She said slyly. Snow Drift's dark blue eyes lift up for a brief moment before he gave Star Dancer a questioning look "Are you sure.I mean you've done stuff to the herd like this before young lady." He said sternly. "Yeah yeah .whatever.anyways I know this for a fact this time!" Star Dancer says excitedly. "Really? How so?" Asks a slightly intrested Snow Drift. "Well because the old gray wolf Silver Storm told me. Before you say anything Silver Storm and I have been friends for a while." She says quickly. Snow Drift said nothing for the moment, but nods "Very well you may choose two of you friends to go with you to get the Light Hawk Stone, But only two". The large white unicorn then turned galloping back to the herd. Star Dancer whinnied with sheer delight and galloped after Snow Drift 'This is going to be so much fun!' she thinks excitedly.  
  
Twister and Whirl Wind both waited by a blue willow tree for Star Dancer to return. "I hope she come back soon." Whirl Wind said with a sigh. Twister merely snorted his ash gray eyes narrowing a bit to pick up the movements of the herd "She's coming." He said coldly. Whirl Wind snorted "Yeah right ok what ever you say Twist" said the smart mouthed filly. Twister pinned his ears and snapped at Whirl Wind's shoulder "Don't EVER call me that again" He said eyes burring with anger. Star Dancer was galloping along side Snow Drift but suddenly veered off to the right to meet her friends on the hill under their tree. Snow Drift stopped in the middle of the herd and looked around for Sun Chaser "Sun Chaser I need to speak with you!" he calls. Up on the hill top Star Dancer, Whirl Wind, and Twister all watched as the bronze stallion walked over to Snow Drift. "What the hell did you do!?" Twister snapped staring right at Star Dancer. "Oh nothing really..just found out where the Light Hawk Stone is located that's all" She replied smoothly watching the two stallions talk and look over at the small group occasionally. Sun Chaser gave one final look to the group then looked back to Snow Drift "I understand why you would be worried my friend, but I must admit Star Dancer does know Silver Storm. However that does not mean she can be fully trusted after that accident which sadly killed half the herd." The great bronze stallion shook his head sadly. Snow Drift stared at the lead stallion 'He's never steered us wrong before. I just hope your right with this one' He thought. Sun Chaser looked at his beloved younger brother and gave a warm smile "Don't worry Snow. Everything will be fine I promise. I'm going to call a herd meeting and discuss this with them. Until then we can't let those three out of our sight." He said then turned sprinting to the large stone formation and reared whinnying loudly. The other unicorns of the Crystal Valley herd lifted their heads then made their way to the meeting area. Whirl Wind trotted towards the others then stopped looking over her shoulder at Twister and Star Dancer "Hey aren't you two coming?" the white, brown, and gray swirled unicorn asked. Star Dancer looked at Twister "we should go..dispite the fact that I don't want to." She said with a sigh then walked slowly forward her ebony coat gleaming in the moonlight. Twister snorted and cantered after them to catch up. Sun Chaser waited until the three youngsters joined the gathering then nickered gently calling Star Dancer to the front. Star Dancer boldly stepped forward getting dirty looks from others as she passed 'Heh they're so stupid' She thought and snorted as she passed Amber who had given her an extremely dirty look and soon stood before Sun Chaser himself.  
  
And that's chapter:1 I hope you liked it ^.^ 


End file.
